


Sentiment

by vancreep



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vancreep/pseuds/vancreep
Summary: sen·ti·men·talˌsen(t)əˈmen(t)ladjectiveof or prompted by feelings of tenderness, sadness, or nostalgia.





	

“ _I never thought I would love again.”_

Illidan's voice rang in Kael's head as the night elf's hands guided Kael's body, facing the blond against the wall.

Illidan's hand snaked around Kael's neck, the elf flinching at first. The half-demon's nails scraped lightly across Kael's throat, who's both palms planted firmly against the cold stone wall. Illidan pressed himself against Kael'thas' back, using his free hand to hold the mage by the waist, other hand still wrapped around the blond's delicate throat, as his wings folded behind him. How easy it would be, to snap Kael's neck in this position, but Illidan didn't dare tell Kael that. Though the demon hunter half suspected that Kael'thas already knew how dangerous this truly was.

Illidan's hand moved up Kael's side, feeling the curve of his waist, the muscles that accented his pale skin beautifully, to the collar of his robes. His hand moved the hem of the collar aside, as Illidan bared his teeth and dug his fangs into the tender flesh of Kael's shoulder, earning a hiss from the mage.

“Damn you,” he spat.

“Hold your tongue,” Illidan retorted.

“I'd much rather not.”

The sultry hint in Kael's voice made Illidan growl, tightening his grip on the mage's neck. Kael'thas gasped for air, eyes beginning to water as Illidan's hand squeezed the sides of his neck. And just when Kael thought he couldn't take it anymore, Illidan loosened his hold, letting the mage wobble for a moment as he caught his breath.

It was at that moment, with a brief chill in the air, Kael'thas knew he was doomed, trapped under Illidan's hold on him – and he was _glad_. The half-elf's strong, clawed hand ran down Kael's slender framed, tracing his sides, until he cupped the mage through his robes. Taken by surprise at the sudden advance, Kael'thas made a sound, almost a _whimper_ as he was touched. Illidan let out a frustrated, feral growl as he lifted his hand to cover the mage's mouth.

“ _Silence_ , blood elf,” he hissed, as Kael'thas lifted his hips in Illidan's hand, nodding as the friction drew out a delightful shudder. Illidan breathed against Kael's skin, lips ghosting against the blond's shoulder, until the half-demon _dared_ to softly, almost tenderly, place a chaste kiss against the bite mark he left.

Kael'thas, in response, let out a shuddering breath through his nose. Illidan's palm moved against Kael's groin, drawing out more breaths from the mage. The night elf's hand lifted from the blond's mouth, and Kael let out a short, airy laugh.

“Will you behave?” Illidan whispered, his words coming out more as a statement than a question.

“Absolutely not.”

“So be it.”

Just like that, a switch was flipped. Kael'thas bit his lip and turned around to face the demon hunter with a fire in his eyes. His back was pushed against the wall not so gently, as his head nearly collided with the temple wall, and he let out a grunt as he hit the stone. Illidan was peering down at him, those green, fel-colored eyes piercing through the thin fabric of his blindfold.

Illidan was, surprisingly, the one to initiate the first kiss. It was anything but tender, rough and fierce, as their lips fervently moved against one another. Breathlessly, Illidan bit Kael's bottom lip, as his hand moved to disrobe the mage.

Exposed from the waist down, Illidan delicately took the blood elf's cock in his fingers. Carefully, avoiding puncturing Kael'thas with his claws, Illidan stroked up Kael's hardening dick. The blond sighed, leaning back against the temple wall. Illidan's lips found their way to Kael's neck, and he left gentle nips here and there in between kisses against the mage's skin. In turn, Kael'thas licked his lips, letting his hand fall to the waist of Illidan's trousers. Illidan's hips jerked back, showing he was not quite ready, as he picked up the pace of his hand, drawing out a harsh moan from Kael'thas' enticing lips.

With slow, agonizing strokes, Illidan's hand pumped pre-cum from Kael's tip. The mage's vision grew hazy as he looked up at the half-demon through hooded eyes. With parted, wet lips, Kael'thas hooked his fingers around the waist of Illidan's pants, pulling it down just enough to reveal his dick. Exposed in the open air, Illidan let out a breath and grabbed Kael's wrist. Just as the mage thought he would be scolded, Illidan lifted his hand and pressed his lips against Kael's palm. Kael'thas' cheeks turned red. And before Kael'thas could get too comfortable, Illidan released his hold on the mage's cock, and raised his hand. He opened his palm, and took a handful of Kael's hair, giving it a tug to expose Kael's throat.

This was just like Illidan. One moment, tender, _sweet_. The next moment, _rough_. Illidan would put up walls against Kael'thas, and it seemed like at that moment, Illidan didn't know whether to let Kael _in_ or to keep him _out_.

Kael'thas hissed as Illidan tilted his head, and attached his lips to Kael's throat. While his lips moved against the blond's skin, Illidan reached to pull Kael'thas' hips toward him. Kael'thas moved in a way that ground their hips together, creating friction that they both craved, and drew a harsh breath from the demon hunter's rough lips against Kael's neck.

Impatient, Illidan couldn't take it anymore. He lifted one of Kael's legs, releasing the hold he had in the blond's hair. Kael'thas had that same fire in his eyes, and he looked at Illidan with a lustful gaze. With a growl nearly feral, Illidan lined his cock up to Kael'thas' entrance – there was no _time_ for preparation, and Illidan was a generous size – before pressing in the tip to open Kael up.

“ _Hold onto me_ ,” Illidan hissed, careful with the entry.

Kael'thas obeyed, using his hands on Illidan's shoulders to hold himself steady. He let out a choked gasp as Illidan pushed deeper. Tears welled in Kael's eyes, and Illidan raised a hand from the mage's waist to tenderly wipe a tear threatening to spill. Another one of those moments where Kael'thas swore that Illidan was finally letting those walls crumble.

Illidan pushed himself to the hilt, taking in shaking breaths of his own as Kael's hand reached up to touch the demon hunter's cheek. In wordless consent, Kael'thas nodded his head, and Illidan drew his hips back, before carefully thrusting them forward again.

Illidan kept this slow pace, until Kael'thas started to pant with the intensity. His most intimate parts were soon hit, and Kael'thas barked out a moan as Illidan picked up his pace.

“Yes,” Kael'thas gasped, _“yes_.”

The mage tossed his head back as Illidan started to fuck him _hard_ , his cock getting its friction against the night elf's abdomen. Illidan's claws dug into the skin of Kael's thigh, leaving bruises, as he slowed his pace.

“On the floor,” he panted. “Show me what you're capable of.”

Kael'thas nodded, and without any further words, Illidan was on his back, wings spread to make him comfortable, and Kael straddled his hips. The mage arched his back as he guided Illidan's dick back into his stretched hole.

“ _Tight_ ,” Illidan said simply.

Kael'thas lowered his hips, and planted his hands on Illidan's chest to hold himself up. Illidan's hands found their way to Kael's hips, and he held him steady.

“Go on,” he whispered.

Kael took the hint, and slowly rolled his hips forward, drawing forth a low groan from the man under him. For a moment, Kael took pride in knowing it was him that was making Illidan this way, so _weak_ and vulnerable. Kael'thas circled his hips, releasing short moans of his own when Illidan's cock hit _that_ spot.

Tired of the slow pace, Illidan growled. Kael'thas gasped, and Illidan lifted his hips to thrust into Kael'thas, easier now, relentlessly. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed against the walls, accompanied by desperate whines and moans from Kael'thas. Kael's fingers curled against Illidan's chest, crescent indents left on his purple tinted skin from the mage's nails.

Illidan raised a hand to comb through Kael's hair, slick with a thin layer of sweat, and pressed his palm against the man's skull. Kael'thas swallowed, his body still jerking with each hard thrust, as Illidan curled his fingers and pulled at Kael's hair. He tugged the blond locks, pulling Kael's head back and his lips parted. Kael'thas could feel more tears in his eyes, as Illidan's movements grew unpredictable. With each thrust, Kael'thas moaned, each louder than the last, and Illidan spat a command. “ _Come_.”

Kael'thas felt the tears spill, not of sadness, but of pure _ecstasy_ as Illidan fucked him. Without thinking of it, Kael's hands lifted from Illidan's chest to the horns on the demon hunter's head. Illidan was taken by surprise for a moment, until he felt the sensation of an orgasm building in his own body.

Kael'thas let out a final cry, pulling Illidan's horns as Illidan held tightly onto Kael's hair. Kael'thas came _hard_ , painting Illidan's abdomen and chest in white, legs shaking and body squirming as Illidan pulled to a halt to let Kael'thas rest. The mage breathed heavily, his hands trembling as he still held onto Illidan's horns.

Illidan lifted Kael'thas effortlessly onto his back, and picked up from where he left off, thrusting into Kael'thas with fervent movements, until he let out a moan of his own. Kael'thas watched as Illidan came. He watched as the demon hunter's wings spread, gritting his teeth as he filled Kael'thas to the brim. Kael'thas parted his lips, in awe that he got to witness such a sight. He lay still, facing the man over him, hands over his head. Illidan took Kael's hands into his as he slowly pulled his softening cock out.

As a sweet gesture, Illidan dipped his head down, and kissed Kael's cheek where the tears had dried. He questioned the tears.

“Sentimental, or...”

“ _Intense_ ,” Kael'thas corrected.

Illidan had no words left. Though Kael'thas suspected - perhaps it was Illidan who was sentimental.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i did my best unu


End file.
